<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Original Characters- OC- Bondage and Cuddles. by RoRe_Hypothermia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047781">Original Characters- OC- Bondage and Cuddles.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRe_Hypothermia/pseuds/RoRe_Hypothermia'>RoRe_Hypothermia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Original characters - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Bondage, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Influenza, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRe_Hypothermia/pseuds/RoRe_Hypothermia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius convinces his partner- Junge- to go outside and have sex with him and do bondage with him in the snow. This doesn't go too well, however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darius/Junge, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Preperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, Darius and Junge both had their own sexual fantasies and preferences. Junge was rather vanilla, masturbating to slightly kinky gay porn at worst. But Darius? Oh lord. He was heavily into bondage, unlike his lover. He sometimes asked Junge to do things like tie him up or whatnot. Junge, being happy if Darius was happy, compiled most of the time.. Until the day Darius asked him to do their thing in the middle of a bitter winter blizzard.</p><p> </p><p>It was roughly 2AM and the two men were having a small argument.</p><p>'No chance!' Junge snapped, looking out at the freezing hellscape outside the window. 'You could get seriously hurt, and I'm not going to explain to the doctors as to why your dick has frostbite!' </p><p>'But Junge,' Darius whined. 'Only for a little while. I really want to try temperature play and-'</p><p>'No!' Junge cut him off, but his expression faltered slightly when he noticed how pleading Darius looked.</p><p>Huffing, Junge went to the kitchen and rooted around in one of the cabinets. He was looking for a digital outdoor thermometer which he knew they had somewhere. He finally found it, taking it out and looking Darius straight in the eye as he turned it on.</p><p>'Fine. We can do the temperature play once I see how cold it is outside.' He snarled angrily as Darius whooped.</p><p>'Really?' He beamed, hugging him. 'That's great! Thank you!' Darius only grunted in reply, hugging him back for a few seconds and then breaking away from the hug.</p><p>Looping a thick woolen scarf around his throat, Junge went outside into the blizzard, placing the Thermometer on the Kitchen Windowsill and hastily going back inside- It was bitter out there, that's for sure.</p><p>And now they wait.</p><p>'So,' Junge grunted as he looked at the outdoor temperature a few minutes later. Ack. -22.4 degrees Celsius. This was very, very dangerous in Junges eyes. Hell, it was very, very dangerous in general! 'What's the plan?'</p><p>Darius looked at him almost excitedly.</p><p>'I was hoping you could layer me up a whole lot and then slowly strip me down outside! You tie me up first, though.' He explained. He knew Junge wouldn't judge him. If he did, he never said anything. All Junge really did when Darius asked to do stuff like this is express his concern towards the outcome or what could happen. Basically he was a worry bug.</p><p>'Alright..' Junge said as he led the way to their room. 'You want me to do the same? Or can I stay in my layers?' He asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly as he sat down . Darius smiled reassuringly.</p><p>'You can stay in your layers,' He laughed as they both began to strip down from their pyjamas. 'I'm the one who wants to do this, after all.' </p><p>Junge let out a soft sigh of relief as he heard that. Seeing that Darius was now naked, Junge gave him a small signal. He gently traced a line on the duvet. This had the meaning of "Sit or lay down with me" but it honestly could have any meaning depending on what's happening.</p><p>Darius lay down as Junge rooted through their wardrobe. </p><p>'No underwear, I'm assuming?' He grunted.</p><p>'Yep.'</p><p>'Mm, ok.' Junge said with a shrug before throwing down the kinky things they needed onto the bed next to him.</p><p>'You wanna feel like overheating inside, right?' He asked, looking back at Darius. He nodded. 'Alright.' Junge shrugged and got out quite a few, thick layers. He tied up Darius and got to work on him. When he was finished the smaller man looked like a marshmallow, the only part of skin that was visible was his eyes. Junge finished it off by putting goggles over his eyes and then got to work on his own layers. </p><p>He didn't need to analyse Darius's body language to tell that he was hot- Oh no. He knew him and the clothes he piled on him too well for that. He put heavy wool and thermals over Darius to do something along the lines of "Absorb the heat and throw it back at him, the heat doubled!" You know? Well not double but you understand what I mean.</p><p>When Junge was satisfied with his clothing, he slipped on yet another heavy scarf and then focused on Darius. He could hear the man pant softly with the heat- Their home was well heated and prepared for the bitter Hyptian chill. </p><p>Picking up Darius in his arms and tying two heavy parkas around his waist, Junge then carried him outside into their backyard.</p><p>May the sex begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Deer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junge really isn't into this, huh?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junge gently placed the marshmallow known as Darius on the snow. As the wind and snow whipped around them he was starting to doubt that this'll end well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'You still overheating?' Asked Junge, an eyebrow raised slightly. He was slipping on his jackets now, feeling the cold easily. He could just about hear Darius's reply over the howling wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'A little.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Junge fiddled with Darius's first layer. He realised that he'd have to take off his gloves to do so and sighed. Damn, now he needed to sacrifice his poor fingers to please Darius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junge shoved his gloves in his pocket and went back to focusing on his boyfriend. He unzipped the first parka and gently eased off his snow trousers and boots. He paused for a second not knowing where to put them. Darius noticed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Should we move closer to the garden table?' He asked, needing to raise his voice slightly. Junge paused and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That's too far,' He disagreed. 'If you get badly injured I need to get you to the house as quickly as possible.' He explained. He could tell Darius was pouting as he placed the clothes on the flo- </span>
  <em>
    <span>snow</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hmph..' Darius murmured. 'My feet are cold.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Junge began to slowly strip Darius, the smaller man began to shiver and be more pleasured. As Darius lay there in the snow, beginning to turn blue as he was nude, he managed to convince Junge to take out his dick from his own thick layers. He was hesitant at first- He had heard the story of a man needing to get his penis amputated- But Darius assured him that the inside of his butt would be warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'That's it..' Darius moaned as Junge basically flipped him over to lay on his stomach and began to insert his dick. He had to admit that he had gotten an erection when he saw the sight of Darius in a vest and thermal boxers tied up and shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That's it indeed.' Junge muttered but he realised even the inside of Darius's ass was a little cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Mmm,' He grunted, unimpressed. 'Wait here for a few minutes, I need to go inside.' The man said as he took Darius's clothes and went indoors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darius felt rather alarmed as Junge withdrew. Was his own lover going to leave him here to punish him for his stupid decisions? Well, hot, but also not. Mainly because of how bone numbingly cold it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ah.. Ok..' He said softly, frowning. As he heard Junge leave, he curled up into himself to feel a little warmer. He allowed himself to shiver as he was certain Junge wasn't looking- He wasn't scared of punishment, he was just making sure he wouldn't hurt Junges penis if he trembled violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around slightly. His clothes had been taken by Junge. Damn, he really had no protection, did he? He looked through the window of the back door- He could see Junge moving around in the living room. His eyebrows creased weakly as he placed his head back on the cold snow. Hm. What was he doing? He tried to break free of the leather restraints but he was either too weak or the restraints were too strong..His frown deepened as he lay there and tried to keep himself warm.. Hey. Maybe he should sleep and wake up when Junge was back? No.. That'd be a stupid idea as he could probably die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darius was on the verge of crying and worming over over to the door and frantically apologising to Junge for being so stupid, before he heard the door open.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>